Lost puppy
by Skovko
Summary: Randy's just been defeated, and now Seth comes out there. Anita is sure he's there to pick the bones, but it turns out there's another reason behind it.
1. So lost

"Come on, Randy, get up!" Anita shouted.

She slammed her hands down on the apron, trying to get her boyfriend to react. He didn't though. He seemed to be long gone by that tombstone delivered by Kane. Kane covered Randy's body, and the referee dropped and did a three count.

"Here is your winner: Kane!" JoJo announced.  
"Fuck!" Anita mumbled.

Seth's music sounded, and she looked up to see him appear on the ramp.

_"Burn it down!"_

The entire audience screamed those three words, but she didn't care about them. She didn't care much for Seth either. He was probably out there to pick the bones.

"Come on, Randy! Get up, for fuck's sake!" She sneered.

Her boyfriend still laid unmoving. Seth ran down the ramp, and slid into the ring. Kane stood there with a smug smile on his face. A smile that dropped quickly when Seth superkicked him. A stomp followed fast, and Kane was out for the count next to Randy. Seth slid back out of the ring next to her and just looked at her.

"Why?" She asked.

He took in the walnut brown haired woman with the forest green eyes. He didn't give her an answer. He gave her a twisted smile, turned around, and walked back up the ramp. She looked at Randy who was slowly waking up. He had to be checked over for a concussion, so she could deal with him later. She sprinted up the ramp, and found Seth walking in a hallway.

"Seth!" She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Why?"  
"Why what?" He smirked.  
"Tell me why!" She demanded.  
"Because you looked like a lost puppy out there," he said.

She suddenly felt stupid. She had thought he had been out there to maybe team up with Randy, and instead he had done it because he felt sorry for her. Her cheeks blushed out of embarrassment. He smirked again, moving closer to her. He placed a hand on her hip, backed her up against the wall, and ran two fingers down her cheek.

"So lost," he said.

She tried controlling her breathing. If she said anything, she would give away how nervous and turned on she was at the same time. Instead she focused on her breathing, and his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to swallow her whole.

"You got lost the day you got involved with him," he said. "I see it. We all see it. You want out."

He tapped her chin before grabbing it and leaning down so they were eye to eye.

"But we all know you don't got it in you to leave him on your own, so I offered a bit of help," he smirked for a third time. "That little show out there might have been in your honor, but I also know that'll give me a shot at him next week, and I'll take him down, Anita. I'll take him down for you."

Of course he had a personal gain in this. He always did. This was Seth, for crying out loud. He never did anything without a plan behind it. He tapped her chin again, squeezed her hip, and then let go of her and walked away. She kept standing up against the wall, watching him disappear down the hallway.


	2. Off the leash

Seth had been right. He was given a match against Randy next week. It made no sense why they didn't put him against Kane. He must have pulled some strings with Hunter somehow. Something she would never know.

Randy tried keeping up with Seth, but Seth was too fast for the older man. Randy was losing his touch little by little. Seth went through his entire arsenal of moves, ending Randy with a buckle bump and a stomp. He sat up against Randy, placed his forearm across Randy's face, and stared at her as the referee counted to three. There was a proud smile on his face.

"Here is your winner: Seth Rollins!" JoJo announced.

Seth rolled out of the ring, and went to stand in front of her. He did the same he had done in the hallway. Placed a hand on her hip, backed her up against the apron, and ran two fingers down her cheek. Inside the ring Randy growled lowly and rolled around.

"What the fuck are you doing with my woman?" He growled.  
"Up to you if you wanna stay lost," Seth said.

He tapped her chin and squeezed her hip, and then he walked back up the ramp. He was halfway up before she managed to control her breathing and turn around. Randy had crawled to the ropes, and he stared at her between the middle and the bottom rope.

"What the fuck was that?" He growled.  
"That was Seth," she said.  
"I know who the fuck he is! I asked what that was!" His voice got more angry.  
"You know what, Randy? I've had it with you. You always think you're better than me," she said.  
"Because I am," he said.  
"Go jerk off, asshole. You only last a minute anyway. I can do better than you," she said.

She walked around the ring and started moving up the ramp.

"Get back here! Anita Butler, get your fucking ass back here right this second, woman!" He yelled.

She didn't. She didn't even turn around. She continued up the ramp until she was away from Randy and the audience. Seth stood in the hallway, leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face. He started clapping his hands when he saw her.

"Bravo!" He said. "Guess the little puppy is all grown up now."

She stopped in front of him, not completely sure where to go from here. He grabbed her chin, and lightly shook her head.

"Ready to be a fierce dog? Less bark, more bite," he said.  
"I think so," she said.  
"Think? You need to know," he said.  
"I can handle my own," she said.  
"I know you can," he smirked. "You just needed someone to let you off the leash."

She nodded. She knew he was right. He let go of her chin, but he kept standing there, clearly waiting for her to say or do something.

"Seth," she looked at him hopefully. "Will you go out with me?"

He smiled widely, and her heart started racing.

"No," he said.

Her smile dropped, and she looked down. She suddenly felt stupid and embarrassed. She had read into this the complete wrong way. She had thought he had been interested in her when that was clearly not the case. He grabbed her chin again, and tilted her head back up.

"Not now, I mean," he said.

She raised her brows, not sure what he meant by that.

"When you're absolutely sure you're over Randy, you come find me. How you get over this breakup is up to you. Cry, have a rebound, stuff yourself with ice cream. Whatever works for you. But once you're truly ready, I'll be here waiting, and my answer will be the one you wanna hear," he said.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll be waiting," he said lowly.

He gave her a warm smile before walking down the hallway. She watched him go, tilting her head to see his ass in that tight ring gear.

"Hey Seth!" She yelled.

He turned around and looked at her.

"Bite me!" She yelled.  
"There's my fierce dog!" He laughed. "I'll see you later, Anita!"


End file.
